Will You Be There
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Songfic sur une chanson de Skillet. ZoLu. UA. "Zoro se remémore les bons coups et les moins bons coups avec Luffy"


Rating: M

Pairing: J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire ? ZoLu xD

Warning: Semi-deathfic, songfic... et yaoi, bien fûr x3

Disclaimer: J'aimeraais bien, mais c'est pas les miens (pas encore, pas encore...)

* * *

Le souvenir lui semblait tellement proche. Tellement qu'il aurait pu le toucher. La radio de ce bon vieux menteur diffusait souvent des mensonges, mais il se demanda un instant si les autres qui écoutaient allaient le croire... bah, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

_Des yeux se rencontrèrent, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux loin de l'autre, sous les lumières aveuglantes du bar. Les yeux de miels rencontrèrent les orbes onyx; plus de retour en arrière._

_Le gamin s'approcha de l'homme assis contre le bar, et se laissa tomber sur un banc près de ce dernier. L'autre ne fit qu'à peine tourner les yeux vers lui — qui brillaient comme des ambres préhistoriques dans la pénombre —, le goulot de sa bière Sleeman toujours collé aux lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes. De courts cheveux d'une étrange couleur — peut-être vert ? — et une peau visiblement tannée par le chaud soleil de la Californie. _

_Le gamin se contentait de sourire en détaillant l'autre. Sourire contagieux, car l'autre baissa sa bouteille jusqu'à son genou croisé sur l'autre, et lui répondit par une petit sourire, en se détendant. Le gamin gloussa un instant, avec un visage adorable, avant de commencer la conversation, en tendant la main._

_« Salut, moi c'est Monkey D Luffy. »_

_L'autre le regarda un instant, avant d'avancer un grande main rugueuse, et de se présenter à son tour, « Roronoa Zoro. »_

_« Ravi de te connaître, Zoro ! »_

« Difficile de croire comment un soir peut changer toute une vie, mais c'est bien ce soir-là qui a changé ma vie. », commença-t-il simplement. « C'est aussi difficile de croire comment des esprits obtus peuvent en faire tout autant en moins de quinze minutes d'avance... »

**As I fall to sleep **

**Will you comfort me ?**

**When my heart is weak **

**Will you rescue me ?**

« Habituellement, on va dans un bar pour fêter un peu, voir du monde, mais ce soir-là, je ne voulais voir personne. C'est un peu con d'aller dans un bar alors qu'on veut voir personne, mais finalement, au fond, j'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie. »

« T'es un peu bizarre toi, » commenta Usopp.

« Oui, je sais. C'est les cheveux non ? Bon, bref. Finalement, ma compagnie, ça a été Luffy. Une compagnie bien sûr un peu agaçante, mais à force, on s'y habitue. »

« C'est vrai que Luffy est agaçant. Comme un petit chiot joueur. Arrête de le surveiller cinq minutes et il commence à faire pipi partout, ou il mange le canapé au grand complet ! » Zoro sembla ignorer le commentaire.

« J'avais des problèmes de sommeil important à cet époque... ce cher gamin m'a aidé à me rendormir. Chaque fois que j'osais — j'ai été élevé par un homophobe alcoolique, alors, penser à un mec de cette manière était un peu étrange, voire même, très étrange — penser à lui et à son sourire large de trois kilomètres... j'étais rassuré, et je réussissais à m'endormir après quelques minutes, mais je cauchemardais. Dans ses bras, aucuns cauchemars. Juste son contact et sa présence rassurante et... adieu les démons de la nuit, je passais des nuits calmes et tranquilles. C'était le calme après la tempête. Juste à cause de lui. »

_Une voiture klaxonna dans la rue puis un chien aboya, et un chat poussa un feulement indigné et enragé, et, un instant plus tard, Zoro se redressait d'un coup dans son lit, haletant et en sueur, presque paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant dans l'ombre et les ténèbres quelques démons lui voulant du mal. Puis, une forme plus petite se releva à son tour, et enroula ses bras autour du corps musclé de son aîné, qui se tendit un instant, avant de se détendre l'autre, et de poser une main sur le bras à l'allure un peu frêle du gamin, semblant dire que ça allait maintenant. Il déposa ensuite sa tête lourde de sommeil par-dessus celle du gamin, collée contre son épaule fiévreuse, et les yeux fermés de bonheur. Tout allait bien. Le calme après la tempête, lorsque les survivants sortent des décombres._

Le jeune homme se contenta de regarder le gros micro d'un air absent, avant de se reprendre.

**Will you be there ?**

**As I grow cold **

**Will you be there when I'm falling down ?**

**Will you be there ?**

« Donc, tu dis qu'il était si calme qu'il te calmait ? » questionna Usopp, un peu incrédule.

« Oui, parfaitement. Il ne fallait pas plus que sa présence pour que j'arrête de vouloir défigurer quelqu'un... ou si je voyais mon père à la télé, parce que, comme tout le monde le sait, ce bâtard alcoolique a tué ma mère peu après que je me sois sauvé de chez moi. Je m'en voulais, parce si je croyais que si j'étais resté, il ne l'aurait pas tuée... mais lui, il m'a dit que si ça n'avait pas été elle, ça aurait été moi. Il était triste pour moi, mais je savais qu'il était content que je sois là, même si finalement, une autre personne avait hérité de mon pauvre sort. » Le regard de l'homme aux cheveux verts se perdit à nouveau dans le vague.

_Une télé défoncée tanguait antre le mur et le fond du meuble — tout autant défoncé. Il y avait un bordel incroyable dans toute la pièce. Au milieu de tout ce foutoir, un jeune homme au mains ensanglantées — Zoro —, et un autre plus petit — Luffy — qui agrippait son tee-shirt, les épaules secouées de violents sanglots. Le petit pleurait de terreur d'avoir vu son amant dans une telle colère, __dont__ la chambre d'hôtel de New York avait fait les frais. L'expression vide de l'autre était complètement indéchiffrable. Ses bras pendaient sur le côté, et le gamin pleurait. Les minutes passèrent, et il finit par avoir un soubresaut, et prendre presque violemment dans ses bras le gamin qui pleurait et le serra contre lui. Tout allait bien, et il fallait que cette nouvelle morbide et accablante. Il frotta sa joue contre le haut de la tête du gamin, et lui frotta les épaules, fourrant son nez dans les cheveux en bataille du garçon, excuse silencieuse. Mais les mots étaient inutiles. _

« J'ai encore des crises de colère, mais je ne brise plus le mobilier, maintenant. Je ne les jette plus dehors non plus. » ajouta Zoro, avec un peu d'humour.

« Et c'était quoi, la chaise dehors, l'autre jour ? » commenta Usopp, tout aussi humoristique.

« Une chaise de jardin, crétin. »

**When I'm in retreat **

**Can I run to you ?**

**Will my pain release ?**

**At your mercy seat **

« Enfin, il y a eut le procès, et j'ai dû témoigné. Ce que mon père a trouvé à redire quant aux bleus, ecchymoses et aux cicatrices qui restaient... c'était qu'un sale pédé comme moi avait eut tout ce qu'il méritait. Et que je devais tenir ça de ma mère, que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait tuée... il a avoué comme ça. Et il a promis qu'il ferait du mal à Luffy. J'ai serré la main de mon ''capitaine'', et on est partis chez nous. J'en avais marre que ce soit difficile. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en danger à cause de moi... et puis, finalement, il y avait toujours un ou deux flics dehors pour surveiller, parce que je savais que ce que mon père avait dit n'était pas une menace; mais une promesse. Si lui ne le faisait pas, il allait payer quelqu'un pour le faire. »

« T'es sûr que tu vis pas dans un film d'action ? » demanda Usopp, en essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

_Sanji conduisait la voiture, et Nami__, assise sur le siège passager,__ semblait assez ébranlée, une main posée sur celle du blond, elle-même sur le levier de vitesse. Lui et Luffy étaient tous les deux assis derrière, Luffy pelotonné contre l'homme aux cheveux verts, les yeux tout aussi lourd que son aîné, qui caressait d'un geste machinal les mèches derrières les oreilles du gamin, son autre main serrée dans celle du plus petit. Nami finit par parler, la nervosité bien visible dans sa voix, « Ton père fait vraiment peur... » L'homme aux cheveux verts n'y répondit que par un grognement, et continua de caresser les cheveux du gamin, qui se détendait, en s'endormant doucement contre lui. Il savait que son autre ne cesserait jamais de veiller sur lui. Il n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était dans la forteresse de ses bras..._

« J'en suis pas certain... »

**Will you be there ?**

**As I grow cold **

**Will you be there when I'm falling down ?**

**Will you be there ?**

« J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur pour Luffy. Je me méfiais de tout le monde qui fronçait les sourcils en nous voyant quand on se tenait la main, ou qu'on s'embrassait en public. Merde, j'étais tellement terrifié que j'en suis même venu à soupçonner Sanji Black, un de mes amis... Mais chaque fois que je rentrais du travail, je trouvais Luffy chez nous, et j'étais automatiquement rassuré. Tout allait mieux, et on a fini par avoir enfin un peu l'esprit tranquille après quelques mois. »

« Je me demande comment Sanji va réagir en apprenant que tu l'a soupçonné. » ajouta Usopp.

« Sûrement assez mal, » répondit l'autre avec un rire un peu nerveux.

**My heart grows cold **

**Will you be there when I'm falling down ?**

**Are you saying yes ?**

**I gotta believe it **

_L'Angleterre était un beau pays. Froid, mais il avait derrière lui une histoire qui ne pouvait certes pas être imitée. Luffy était toujours aussi excité, mais disait en blague qu'il aurait préféré aller en France pour la grande cuisine. Les deux jeunes hommes se promenaient sans gêne dans les rues; de toutes façons, personne ne les connaissaient. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour s'embrasser en public,se tenir la main... ce genre de chose qui leur attirait des regards aux États-Unis étaient, semblait-il, toujours un peu bizarre et dégoûtant pour certains, mais, personne ne se levait pour aller les embêter._

_L'Angleterre. Loin de la menace du père._

**Are you saying yeah **

**When your love comes down I can rest my eyes **

**Feel your grace and power flood into my life **

**As my brokenness and your strength collide**

_Luffy haletait, alors que Zoro prenait son temps pour caresser son corps sensible; il aimait vraiment la manière dont ses mains passaient dans les courbes et les muscles pas très développés de son corps. Un corps qui étaient encore celui d'un adolescent, que Zoro connaissait par cœur. Il savait où caresser; il savait aussi où il pouvait le toucher pour que le plus jeune gigote tellement ça le chatouillait; où le toucher pour qu'il commence à soupirer comme une porte de grange dans le vent d'automne. Quel endroit embrasser, s'il pouvait faire ceci ou cela... il lisait véritablement dans ses pensées. Les mains de l'aîné s'aventuraient toujours plus bas, alors qu'il avait la tête nichée dans le cou de son petit amant, le soleil se levant doucement sur les deux corps enlacés, qui se réunirent un moment, avant de se séparer, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans le confort des draps soyeux... un peu souillés. _

« Enfin, un peu plus tard dans l'année où on a été en Angleterre, on a commencé à avoir de drôle de mails; puis des lettres. Des menaces de mort. Ils disaient qu'ils savaient où nous habitions, et qu'ils auraient Luffy. Je savais que c'était mon père. Cet enfoiré savait pertinemment que pour m'atteindre, il fallait passer par Luffy. Il n'avait pas l'air terrorisé, mais au fond, je savais très bien qu'il l'était complètement. Tellement qu'il en avait du mal à dormir quand je travaillais tard la nuit. Je rentrais le soir pour trouver la porte barricadée. Parfois, il mettait même une chaise. Et tu sais comme moi, qu'il était très loin d'être un couard. » continua Zoro, sa voix devenant plus dure, mais en même temps, terriblement accablée, nostalgique. Presque désabusée.

« Oui, je le connaissait depuis la maternelle... ce petit gars défiait les gros durs de sixième, et il en ressortait vainqueur. Assez incroyable qu'il a fichu par terre Buggy et toute sa bande de clowns tyranniques tout seul... » commenta Usopp.

**When your love comes down **

**Falling Down **

« Puis, on a demandé au flics de nous aider. Ils ont envoyé Ace Portgas, le grand frère de Luffy. Maintenant, il fait des films, mais avant, il était un simple officier. Et je vous jure qu'il faisait bien son boulot. Luffy était rassuré avec lui. Mais il m'a dit qu'il ne l'était jamais autant qu'avec moi. J'ai demandé si je pouvais rentrer vers quartes — l'heure où les cours de Luffy finissaient — du boulot à ma patronne — Mrs Robin — et elle s'est montrée très compréhensive. Bizarrement, elle avait l'air de savoir tout ce qui se passait, comme toujours, avec son sourire mystérieux, de plus. J'ai rentré à quatre du boulot pendant des mois, puis, les lettres et les mails ont arrêtés après qu'ils aient lancé une pierre par la fenêtre. Enfin, ils ont obligé un des gamins du quartier à dire que c'était lui. Mais Tony Chopper n'aurait jamais pu briser une fenêtre, même avec toutes ses forces. Pendant deux mois, ça a été tranquille. Luffy disait qu'il était plus rassuré, et que je pouvais reprendre mes anciennes heures de boulot, Ace a arrêté de venir tous les jours, et la police ne surveillait plus. Ça s'est juste passé comme ça. Et c'était les conditions idéales à l'orage.»

Usopp resta silencieux, et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**As I fall to sleep**

_C'était l'hiver, et il faisait déjà noir à cette heure. À six heures presque tapantes, Zoro rentrait chez lui. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Luffy courir vers lui, heureux qu'il soit enfin de retour. Ça ne l'avait d'abord pas inquiété, mais il s'était ensuite avancé vers le salon, pensant que le petit s'était endormi sur le canapé, devant la télé. Mais à mi-chemin de l'arche dans le mur, il remarqua une chose: aucuns sons dans toutes la maison. Pas même un faible son. Juste le bruit de sa respiration. Et Luffy parlait toujours dans son sommeil._

_Il se précipita aussitôt dans le salon, et il sentit son cœur défaillir. Pas cette vue; jamais il n'aurait voulu la voir. Il aurait préféré devenir aveugle sur le champ que voir... ça. _

_Luffy. Étendu sur la moquette, dans une marre de sang. Visiblement mort. _

_« LUFFY ! » _

_Il se jeta sur le gamin, et le prit dans ses bras. Le corps étaient encore chaud... il murmura son nom une centaine de fois, serrant le petit dans ses bras, les nez derrière l'oreille du gamin._

_« Luffy... » _

_Les larmes brûlaient encore plus que l'acide qui lui était déjà tombé dessus au lycée._

**Will you be there **

**As I grow cold **

**Will you be there when I'm falling down **

« Je suis rentré chez moi, et je suis rentré dans un cauchemar éveillé. J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie sur le sol, dans son sang. Une voisine m'avait entendu crier et elle est venue. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Luffy... dix-sept ans, peut-être moins. » continua encore Zoro.

Usopp ajouta, l'air un peu penaud et triste, « Oui, c'était Kaya, ma copine... la pauvre, elle en a eut des cauchemars pendant des jours. »

« Oui, je sais. Elle avait l'air tellement choquée, mais elle a vite sorti son portable pour appeler les secours, en voyant que j'étais juste trop ébranlé pour même penser. Ils sont arrivés. Et il n'était pas mort. Le soulagement que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, mon vieux, tu sais pas ce que c'est... alors ils l'on vite embarqué, et j'ai suivi comme un chien de poche. J'étais soulagé, et je tenais sa main, et j'avais juste hâte qu'il ouvre les yeux, comme ça, il pourrait me rassurer, et me prendre dans ses bras. »

**Will you be there **

**My heart grows cold **

**Will you be there when I'm falling down **

_Le médecin s'approcha, avec un sourire sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à dire s'il était compatissant, ou juste chaleureux. La peur lui mangeait le ventre… il voulait se cacher, se terrer loin des regards, pour se briser seul dans son coin, comme il en avait l'habitude avant de connaitre Luffy. Le doc se posta devant lui, et un drôle de silence plana. Un silence… qu'il ne put décrire que… comme…_

_Compatissant._

**Are you saying yes **

**I gotta believe it **

**Are you saying yeah **

« Le doc est ensuite venu me dire qu'ils avaient… réussi. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde, c'était la plus belle nouvelle que j'avais entendu de ma vie. Merde, ce soir-là, les Rangers on gagné la coupe, et je m'en foutais comme de l'an 40. Et tu sais comme moi, qu'entre les mecs de la bande, le hockey, c'est sacré **(1)**. »

Usopp hocha la tête, avant de se remémorer, « C'était beau de te voir tellement heureux. Tu savais même pas comment gérer ça, c'était presque drôle. »

« J'avais l'air d'un crétin, mais j'étais un crétin tellement… heureux. »

**When your love comes down I can rest my eyes **

**Feel your grace and power flood into my life **

_Il tenait la main frêle du gamin dans la sienne, ce dernier juste heureux de voir son homme près de lui, lui tenir la main après ce moment difficile. Il savait qu'il avait eut peur, et qu'il se montrerait sûrement un peu surprotecteur dans les mois à venir, mais franchement, il s'en foutait. Il avait juste hâte de rentrer à la maison, et de s'étendre avec lui dans le lit, ou sur le canapé. Qu'il lui joue doucement dans les cheveux… doux et tendre, oubliant le monde un instant. Refaisant le sien l'espace de se même instant, et ne s'occupant de plus rien, sauf des yeux onyx devant les siens; de la mèche soyeuse entre ses doigts et des lèvres douces et pulpeuses pressées contre les siennes…_

_Il savait que tout ça arriverait. Zoro ne le quitterait plus; tout irait bien à partir de maintenant. _

**As my brokenness and your strength collide **

**When your love comes down **

**Falling Down **

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que vous vous êtes vraiment mariés, il y a six mois. Vous avez suivi l'exemple de Nami et Sanji, non ? »

Zoro eut un petit rire un peu narquois, voire, moqueur, avant d'ajouter, « Oui, mais contrairement à Sanji je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons, alors, moi et Luffy, ça va durer, on le sait tous. »

« Avec ce que vous avez enduré, aussi. »

« Il y a des choses dans la vie qui rapprochent les gens, ça s'appelle des épreuves. On en a passé au travers de plusieurs, et quand Luffy a failli mourir, ça m'a montré à quel point je tiens à lui. Je serais fou de ne pas tenir autant à lui. Mais je suis déjà fou de tenir à lui à un tel point. S'il mourrait, définitivement que je crèverais de faim ou de soif avant longtemps. »

« Ah, tu m'émeeeeeeut ! » râla Usopp. « J'aimerais bien être fou comme toi avec Kaya. »

« Essaie toujours. » dit seulement l'homme aux cheveux verts d'un air arrogant.

**As I grow cold **

_Zoro ne semblait pas très sûr, mais Luffy avait ses yeux de petits chiens, qui feraient même la Lune lui donner n'importe quoi. Et puis, les yeux de chat potté, ça connaissait Luffy, surtout dans ces moments-là._

_« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas commencer avec… je sais pas, un chien ? »_

_« Oh, s'il te plaît, Zoro ! » minauda Luffy, en se collant contre lui, sachant qu'une persuasion physique aurait autant d'effet que ses petits yeux triste __**(2)**__. _

_Zoro grogna, toujours pas trop sûr, puis soupira._

_«Regardez, le Marimo va céder, » dit Sanji du salon._

_Et dire que tous leur amis les regardaient…_

**Will you be there **

**My heart grows cold **

**Will you be there when I'm falling down**

« Et la demande d'adoption a été prise en charge pour la petite Aïsa, non ? J'arrive pas à croire que Luffy t'a convaincu. C'en est presque hilarant comment il te fait faire tout ce qu'il veut avec ses petits yeux tristes de chat potté. » dit Usopp en se tenant les côtes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il me rend fou, ce petit… » soupira Zoro, avec un large sourire.

« Quand même, elle va pas être troublée, la gamine ? Deux père, quand même, surtout que l'un ressemble à un monstre ! »

« BOUCLE-LA, USOPP ! »

.oO0Oo.

Zoro rentra chez lui, accueillit par Luffy, qui se jeta dans ses bras, pour le couvrir de baiser, avec la gamine de six ans dans ses bras.

Vraiment, quand il se disait qu'il aurait pu perdre tout ça…

Il prit délicatement le menton de Luffy entre ses mains, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du gamin, juste pour l'embrasser longuement.

« Eww ! Papa, c'est dégoutant ce que tu fais à Maman ! »

S'il aurait perdu tout ça; pour sûr qu'il serait _définitivement_ fou… pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

— **Ze ende —**

Ouii, un autre one xD J'ai un espèce de côté tendre pour les enfants. Ils peuvent me faire faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. C'est pour ça que je les hais xD

(1) = Enfin, au Québec xD

(2) = J' te comprend, Zoro. Marie-chwan avec ses p'tits yeux... grr ! Elle peut me faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut xD Ça me dérange pas, je précise ^_^ Paske c'est Marie x3

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai été victime de plagiat sur skyrock. Ça me dégoute o_o C'est pas possible comment les gens ont du culot ! Et la fille dit être plus vielle que moi -_-'' Visiblement, elle manque de maturité ! Elle se prend tous les éloges alors que j'ai rien du tout ! Je trouve ça injuste !

**Mugiwara-cristal, je me demande sérieusement si tu veux la guéguerre :D Attention, je suis très vicieuse, et j'ai plein de contact dans le dur monde de la fanfiction :D**


End file.
